enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mediobanca
Mediobanca è un istituto di credito italiano fondato nel 1946 per iniziativa di Raffaele Mattioli (allora Presidente della Banca Commerciale Italiana che ne fu promotrice insieme con il Credito Italiano) e di Enrico Cuccia (che ne fu il Direttore Generale dalla fondazione al 1982). Oggi è presente sui mercati internazionali con le sedi di Parigi, Madrid, Francoforte, Londra, Mosca e New YorkLe sedi di Mediobanca all'estero(dal sito ufficiale) . Storia Mediobanca fu costituita per soddisfare le esigenze a media scadenza delle imprese produttrici e per stabilire un rapporto diretto tra il mercato del risparmio e il fabbisogno finanziario per il riassetto produttivo delle imprese, reduci dalle devastazioni della Seconda guerra mondiale. Dopo l’emanazione della legge bancaria del 1936, che stabiliva una netta separazione tra credito a breve e a medio/lungo termine, e dopo che le banche più importanti avevano optato per la specializzazione sul credito a breve, mancava infatti un ente che potesse favorire il credito finanziario e i collocamenti in Borsa delle imprese in espansione. Accanto alla concessione di crediti consolidati, a fronte di una raccolta costituita da certificati di deposito e libretti vincolati, Mediobanca ha da sviluppato sin dall'inizio un’attività di intermediazione consistente nel collocamento sui mercati finanziari di obbligazioni e azioni emesse da imprese italiane. Le professionalità dimostrate dalla banca sotto la guida di Enrico Cuccia le hanno consentito di guadagnare presto una posizione di guida nel settore dell’investment banking in Italia. Enrico Cuccia, oltre ad averlo fondato, ha guidato l'istituto per molti anni, prima come amministratore delegato e poi presidente onorario, giungendo a far identificare la sua persona con l'impresa stessa. A metà anni cinquanta del Novecento furono stretti accordi con importanti partner esteri (Gruppo Lazard, Berliner Handels Gesellschaft, Lehman Brothers, Sofin) che le consentirono di giocare sulla scena internazionale. Nel 1956 la banca fu quotata in Borsa. Mediobanca è intervenuta sin dalle origini in settori collaterali a quello creditizio, quali le gestioni fiduciare (1948 con la Spafid), la promozione del commercio internazionale (attraverso trading companies operanti soprattutto tra Italia e Africa a metà anni Cinquanta), il credito al consumo (nel 1960 attraverso la Compass che era stata costituita dieci anni prima per sviluppare nuove iniziative con soci industriali), la revisione contabile (1961 con la Reconta che fu la prima società italiana di revisione), il leasing (1970 con la Selma). L’attività di collocamento di titoli di società italiane sul mercato nazionale e all’estero ha favorito l’assunzione di piccoli pacchetti azionari che nel corso del tempo sono stati incrementati reimpiegando parte degli utili e venendo a costituire il principale investimento reale a presidio del patrimonio. Quegli stessi pacchetti hanno favorito la fidelizzazione dei maggiori clienti. I più importanti riguardarono le Assicurazioni Generali, la Montedison, la Snia Viscosa, la Pirelli e la Fiat. Nel 1963 Mediobanca diresse la formazione del primo gruppo di intervento nel capitale di una società, la Olivetti, cui partecipò con altri enti finanziari e bancari allo scopo di ridefinirne gli ambiti strategici e risanarne la struttura finanziaria. I successivi acquisti, a più riprese, di azioni Generali hanno portato la banca ad esserne il maggiore azionista (oggi la quota è del 13%). Ugualmente importanti le numerose operazioni con Montedison, Fiat, Snia Viscosa e l’Italcementi. Enrico Cuccia ha sempre operato con autonomia di giudizio sulle operazioni da condurre, come garantitogli dai soci all’atto della fondazione di Mediobanca. In particolare, tenne l’istituto al di fuori delle influenze politiche che invece nel corso del tempo presero ad interessare l’Iri, ente pubblico che controllava le tre banche d’interesse nazionale sue socie di maggioranza. Nel 1982 iniziò un periodo di forti frizioni con l’Iri (Presidenza Romano Prodi) che impose alle sue banche di non rinnovare il mandato a Cuccia. Questi tuttavia, pur dimettendosi dalla direzione generale, mantenne la carica di consigliere di amministrazione su designazione del socio Lazard. Nella direzione della banca gli subentrarono i due collaboratori prediletti, Silvio Salteri (che fu nominato amministratore delegato) e Vincenzo Maranghi (designato da tempo come suo delfino). Nel 1988, grazie all’intervento di Antonio Maccanico, che assunse la presidenza, le posizioni contrastanti furono ricomposte e venne realizzata la privatizzazione della banca attraverso la costituzione di un sindacato di blocco con partecipazione paritetica di gruppi bancari (inizialmente le tre Bin fondatrici) e gruppi privati. In tale occasione la carica di amministratore delegato passò a Vincenzo Maranghi e Cuccia accettò la nomina a Presidente d’Onore mantenendo in banca una presenza simbolica e di alta consulenza. Dopo Antonio Maccanico, chiamato ad incarichi di governo, la presidenza passò a Francesco Cìngano che era stato il successore di Mattioli alla Banca Commerciale Italiana. Secondo Giorgio La Malfa, il problema di Mediobanca si complicò ulteriormente con l'emanazione della nuova legge bancaria nel 1993, che abolì l’obbligo della specializzazione consentendo agli istituti di credito ordinario di entrare nel mercato del medio/lungo termine, generò una serie di problemi tra Mediobanca e i propri soci bancari che cessarono di essere il canale quasi esclusivo di collocamento dei depositi vincolati e delle obbligazioni: "le banche commerciali furono autorizzate a operare nel credito a medio termine. A partire da quel momento il conflitto di interessi fra le banche azioniste e Mediobanca, che era emerso solo in via sporadica ed eccezionale, diventò un problema quotidiano: Mediobanca divenne il concorrente dei suoi azionisti bancari nelle operazioni per certi aspetti più importanti sia come possibile profittabilità sia come evidenza pubblica. Dopo la morte di Cuccia fu esattamente un conflitto di questo genere che provocò lo scoppio delle ostilità nei confronti di Vincenzo Maranghi"Giorgio La Malfa, Cosa direbbe oggi Cuccia ai nuovi vertici di Mediobanca e Generali, Il Foglio quotidiano, 3 aprile 2010.. Nel mutato contesto dei mercati finanziari a partire dagli anni Novanta, Mediobanca si è evoluta impegnandosi maggiormente nelle operazioni di investment banking, realizzando una diversificazione importante nel private banking ed espandendo l’area del credito al consumo, infine sviluppando una presenza internazionale. Negli anni Novanta fu tra i principali operatori del programma italiano di privatizzazione delle grandi imprese pubbliche (le maggiori operazioni riguardarono Telecom Italia, Enel, Banca di Roma e Banca Nazionale del Lavoro), contribuendo anche ai programmi esteri nel Regno Unito, in Francia, Germania e Spagna. La morte di Enrico Cuccia, nel giugno 2000, fece acuire le tensioni con i soci bancari a causa dei conflitti d’interesse, della competizione sugli stessi mercati e dell’ostilità della banca centrale verso la direzione di Mediobanca. Nell’aprile 2003 Vincenzo Maranghi accettò di dimettersi a patto che venisse conservata l’autonomia della banca. Ciò avvenne promuovendo ai vertici operativi due suoi stretti collaboratori, Alberto Nagel e Renato Pagliaro. Essi svilupparono più intensamente le operazioni di mercato (collocamenti, M&A, negoziazione di strumenti finanziari), riducendo il peso delle partecipazioni storiche (alcune delle quali vennero smobilizzate, come quella sulla Fiat). Realizzarono anche la penetrazione sulle principali piazze estere, dove fu stabilita una presenza attraverso team professionali di origine locale. Nel 2008 con l’avviamento di CheBanca! l’operatività nel segmento bancario retail è stata ampliata realizzando un modello di distribuzione multicanale (internet, call center, filiali) capace di assicurare importanti flussi di raccolta. Se gli anni immediatamente successivi alle dimissioni di Maranghi comportarono la nomina di una presidenza esterna (Gabriele Galateri e Cesare Geronzi), gli eventi successivi hanno ristabilito tutte le condizioni che garantiscono l’autonomia dell’istituto la cui guida vede oggi Alberto Nagel amministratore delegato e Renato Pagliaro presidentePaul Betts, Rome’s conquest of Milan, with Europe to follow, Financial times, 14 giugno 2007.Giovanni Pons, Il banchiere scelto da Cuccia e Maranghi, la Repubblica, 11 maggio 2010Tracce di dna dell'era Cuccia, Il Sole 24 Ore, 11 maggio 2010. Al 4 febbraio 2011 risultava essere la terza banca italiana Dati in miliardi di euro, aggiornati al 26 marzo 2010 e forniti da Borsa Italiana SpA. La classifica non tiene conto quindi di alcune grandi banche italiane come BNL e Antonveneta non più quotate perché rilevate da gruppi stranieri e di Mediolanum e UGF, in quanto gruppi comprendenti anche attività assicurative nella classifica delle 15 banche più capitalizzate quotate sulla borsa italiana. Storia Azionisti All'atto della fondazione nel 1946 gli azionisti erano: *Banca Commerciale Italiana 35% *Credito Italiano 35% *Banco di Roma 30% Nel 1958: *Banca Commerciale Italiana 24% *Credito Italiano 24% *Banco di Roma 20% *Piccoli azionisti 28% *Privati 4% Nel 1982: *Banca Commerciale Italiana 9% *Credito Italiano 9% *Banco di Roma 7% *Privati 25% *Piccoli azionisti 50% Del gruppo dei privati facevano parte: *Assicurazioni Generali *Fondiaria *Olivetti *Fiat *La France *Pirelli *Italmobiliare *R.A.S. *S.A.I. ciascuno con una quota del 2% nel 1982; il restante 7% ad altri gruppi di minoranza. Partecipazioni Nel 1982 le principali partecipazioni di Mediobanca erano: *Montedison 18% *Caffaro 16% *Gemina 12,66% *Pirelli 12% *SNIA Viscosa 11% *Fondiaria 10% *Falck 5,4% *Assicurazioni Generali 5% *SME 4% *Fiat 3% *Olivetti 2% Nel 2010 le principali partecipazioni sono: *Assicurazioni Generali (13,24%) *RCS Media (14,36%) *Telco (11,62%) Attività Il core business di Mediobanca è rappresentato dalle attività bancarie che costituiscono per l’85% dei ricavi totali del Gruppo e per il 60% dell’utile netto. Grazie anche alla nascita di CheBanca! la differenziazione delle attività bancarie tra Corporate e Retail è rispettivamente di 50%:35% relativamente ai ricavi e 65%: 35% relativamente agli impieghi. Le fonti di raccolta dell’Istituto sono in fase di ampliamento e al 21 settembre 2010 il segmento retail contribuisce per il 18% alla raccolta totale. A fianco delle attività bancarie Mediobanca gestisce un portfolio che vede partecipazioni in società di primaria importanza nei campi delle assicurazioni, dell’editoria e delle telecomunicazioniLe attività del gruppo Mediobanca(dal sito ufficiale). La società è attiva, direttamente e tramite società controllate, nei seguenti ambiti: *nei servizi finanziari per le imprese alle quali dà un servizio di consulenza e supporto finanziario; questa attività è svolta grazie alle divisioni Corporate Finance, Finanziamenti e Finanza Strutturata, Mercati Finanziari, Area Mid-Corporate, Portafoglio titoli. *nei servizi finanziari per le famiglie tramite la controllata Compass SpA che si occupa direttamente di credito al consumo e dei prestiti personali e che nel 2008 ha rafforzato il suo posizionamento con l’acquisizione e la fusione di Linea. Compass oggi vanta un’ampia base di clientela, potendo contare su circa 1,8 milioni di clienti). Tramite le controllate al 100% da Compass SpA, Mediobanca si occupa anche di finanziamenti ipotecari alle famiglie (Micos Banca SpA), gestione del ciclo crediti (Creditech SpA) e gestione dei crediti in contenzioso (Cofactor SpA). Tramite SelmaBipiemme Leasing Spa (controllata al 60% da Compass e al 40% dal gruppo BPM), Palladio Leasing SpA e Teleleasing Spa (controllate da SelmaBipiemme Leasing) Mediobanca è attiva anche nel settore del leasing. *nel private banking con le controllate Banca Esperia (48.5%) e Compagnie Monégasque de Banque (100%). La prima è attiva in 11 città italiane ed è nata in partnership con il gruppo Mediolanum, la seconda è leader di mercato nel Principato di Monaco. *nel settore delle amministrazioni fiduciarie con Spafid - Società per Amministrazioni Fiduciarie SpA - che possiede,tra l'altro, per il 21,09% di Finceramica SpA controllante del gruppo Marazzi. *nel private equity e nel venture capital con i fondi promossi da Mediobanca Athena Private Equity, MB Venture Capital Fund I, Alice Lab, Prudentia(quest'ultimo promosso dalla controllata di Mediobanca Fidia SGR). Inoltre partecipa ai fondi Clessidra Capital Partners e Euroqube. *nel 2008 entra nel mercato retail con CheBanca!, avente un modello multicanale basato su internet, call center e nuove filiali fisse nelle principali città italiane. L'offerta di investimento di CheBanca! prevede la possibilità di riscuotere gli interessi in anticipo, senza dover aspettare la fine dell'anno. Tuttavia il denaro sui cui sono stati versati anticipatamente gli interessi viene vincolato, a scelta, per 3, 6 o 12 mesi, offrendo in cambio tassi di interesse lordi molto elevati. Nel caso in cui si utilizzino le somme vincolate, gli interessi anticipati vengono sottratti e il conto ritorna al tasso base. Oltre al Conto Deposito fanno parte del ventaglio dell'offerta anche prodotti classici come il Conto Corrente, oppure l'innovativo Conto Tascabile, in pratica un conto corrente a tutti gli effetti basato su una carta multi-funzione. Su questo conto non è previsto il pagamento dell'imposta di bollo vigente. Nel 2009 l'Autorità garante della concorrenza e del mercato ha multato CheBanca! per pratiche commerciali scorrette.L'Antitrust multa CheBanca per gli spot ingannevoli. Il Sole 24 ore, 5 ottobre 2009. Nel 2010, a due anni dall’avvio, CheBanca! ha raggiunto una posizione distintiva sul mercato attraverso un modello distributivo multicanale (filiali, filiali mobili, telefono, web) raccogliendo più di 9 miliardi e 300 000 clientiIntervista di Marcello Zacché a Christian Miccoli, amministratore delegato di CheBanca!. Il Giornale, 4 giugno 2010. Sedi estere Dal 2006 Mediobanca ha iniziato un processo di internazionalizzazione con l’obiettivo di ampliare la base di mercato, diversificare i rischi di controparte e assistere i propri clienti anche nelle operazioni all’estero. Nel Corporate Investment Banking Mediobanca è presente in Europa continentale con le sedi di Parigi (2004), Francoforte (2007) e Madrid (2008). In questi paesi la strategia dell’Istituto è quella di fornire attività di Corporate Finance attraverso una vasta gamma di servizi di corporate e leveraged finance, corporate lending, debt capital market e equity capital market. L’ufficio di Londra è invece composto da team specializzati nelle soluzioni per la clientela: Credit, Rates, FX, Alternatives and Equity Derivatives, Corporate Lending and Leveradged Finance, Equity research, Advisory. Oltre alla funzione di piattaforma equity e derivati la sede di Londra è strategica per intensificare i rapporti con fondi hedge e private equity. La sedi di New York è attiva nel brokeraggio e nell’attività di rappresentanza. A completare il quadro gli uffici di rappresentanza a Mosca e in Lussemburgo”. Principali azionisti La società è controllata da un patto di sindacato che garantisce la stabilità della base azionaria, a capo del quale c'è Angelo CasòDelibera Patto di Sindacato 30/03/2010. All'interno del patto, che controlla il 44,27% delle azioni, gli azionisti sono divisi in 3 gruppi: *il gruppo A dei soci bancari: Unicredit, Mediolanum, Commerzbank, Sal Oppenheim (Deutsche Bank); *il gruppo B dei soci industriali tra i quali Pirelli, Ferrero, Fondiaria Sai (Lionella Ligresti), Assicurazioni Generali, Dorint (Della Valle), Mais Spa (Isabella Seragnoli), BiH (Ennio Doris); *il gruppo C dei soci internazionali: Financière du Perguet (Vincent Bolloré), Groupama (gruppo assicurativo francese), Santusa Holding (Emilio Botín, presidente del Santander). La compagine azionaria, secondo il Patto di Sindacato depositato presso il Registro delle Imprese di Milano, è la seguentePatto di sindacato di Mediobanca: estratto dell’Accordo relativo alla partecipazione al capitale di Mediobanca S.p.A. ai sensi dell’art. 122, del d.lgs. 58/98 e della delibera Consob n. 11971 del 14 maggio 1999 e successive modificazioni: Organi amministrativi Dal giugno 2007 al settembre 2008 Mediobanca è stata uno dei pochi esempi italiani di banche che utilizzano la cosiddetta governance duale. Dal settembre 2008 Mediobanca ritornò al sistema tradizionale con delle differenze rispetto al modello originario: all'interno del Consiglio di Amministrazione e, in maggioranza, del Comitato Esecutivo sono presenti come membri di diritto i dirigenti del Gruppo Mediobanca (attualmente Renato PagliaroRenato Pagliaro presidente di Mediobanca (dal sito ufficiale); Francesco Saverio VinciFrancesco Saverio Vinci direttore generale di Mediobanca (dal sito ufficiale); Alberto NagelAlberto Nagel amministratore delegato di Mediobanca (dal sito ufficiale); Maurizio CeredaMaurizio Cereda (dal sito ufficiale); Massimo Di CarloMassimo Di Carlo (dal sito ufficiale)) che hanno lo scopo di garantire autonomia e unità di indirizzo della gestioneGovernance di Mediobanca (dal sito ufficiale), inoltre anche l'Amministratore Delegato è scelto dal Consiglio di Amministrazione tra questi soggetti. Note Voci correlate *Classifica dei gruppi bancari italiani per capitalizzazione *Enrico Cuccia *Adolfo Tino *Renato Pagliaro *Alberto Nagel *Francesco Saverio Vinci *Capitalia *Unicredit *Compagnie Monégasque de Banque Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * CheBanca! (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Compagnie Monégasque de Banque (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Compass Finanziamenti (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Creditech (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Palladio Leasing (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Prominvestment (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Ricerche e studi (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * SelmaBipiemme Leasing (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Teleleasing (società del Gruppo Mediobanca) * Consiglio di Amministrazione * profilo del Presidente Renato Pagliaro * profilo dell'Amministratore Delegato Alberto Nagel * profilo del Direttore Generale Francesco Saverio Vinci * cronistoria delle fusioni Unicredit-Capitalia * Articolo divulgativo sulla storia di Mediobanca Categoria:Credito